


An Old Dog and a Young Pup

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Densi - Freeform, F/M, but this is an au where things don't go so well for monty, i remember that the first chapter really hurt to write, in the background - Freeform, like i know i'm being a little bit fast and loose with the term major character in the warning, sorry!!, the pups are the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Two separate AU ficlets about Densi and dogs - one a bit sadder, one a bit lighter.





	1. Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user aprylynn on March 9, 2014. The drabbles/ficlets were initially two separate pieces - both part of my 200 follower prompt fic giveaway - but because they both deal with Densi and dogs, and were both originally written for the same person, I've linked them here.
> 
> They DON'T relate to each other timeline-wise at all. AU.

After Monty was killed right in front of their bungalow by a hit-and-run coward in a shitty Trans Am, Deeks had been adamant.

He was done with dogs.

Kensi didn’t argue, knowing his heart was breaking for his four-legged friend. She knew Monty had been a faithful and more constant companion than any human in Deeks’ life had ever been.

But she also knew him. Knew when the initial pain had passed, he’d want another dog. Saw his furtive glances anytime they passed a pet store window.

Yet she’d resolved not to bring it up unless he did – the one time she’d tried had been disastrous.

So when their neighbor showed up at their door almost three months later, complaining and thrusting a cardboard box containing three familiarly scruffy puppies into Kensi’s arms, she froze.

Until Deeks peered over her shoulder. A slow smile spread across his face as he lifted the scruffiest one and cradled it in his hands. “Monty’s?” he asked. She nodded.

The little fuzzball nestled itself into Deeks chest and his smile grew until – for the first time in months – it finally reached his eyes.

Kensi sighed in relief. Things were  ** _finally_**  going to be okay.


	2. Surprise...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 9, 2014 as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user aprylynn. Original author's note as follows:
> 
> So aprylynn prompted me with “Densi. New puppy,” for my 200 follower milestone and in return I gave her 200 words of angst. So to make up for the angst, I promised her fluff as well…and so, without further ado, here is 400 words of fluff on the same prompt (I figured a 2-to-1 fluff-to-angst ratio was good). Enjoy!!

Kensi struggled to tamp down the anger that was suddenly surging through her – without having much luck.

 _She was going to **kill**  him_.

He had to have known she’d figure it out, and what her reaction would be. And that after she killed him, Sam and Callen would find a way to bring him back to life and kill him again.

There was no way that even Deeks was that stupid.

_And yet…_

She’d seen the scratches on his collarbone today at work, the red lines peeking out from the v-neck of his t-shirt. When she’d asked him about it a couple of times, she’d noted the joking deflections.

So here she was at his place after work, angrily storming up the walk. She was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

Or, she was going to kill him.

Possibly both.

She jabbed her finger at the doorbell repeatedly until Deeks finally answered. “Kens?” He seemed surprised to see her.

“Who is she?”

He blinked. “Uh…who is…who…exactly?”

She huffed at him and rolled her eyes, pointing at the scratch marks still visible on his tanned skin. “Her,” she bit out.

He actually had the nerve to laugh at her. “Oh Kens, you really know how to ruin a surprise, don’t you?”

She sputtered. “What?”

He sighed. “Wait here,” he murmured, stepping back into the apartment and closing the door.

She shifted restlessly on his doorstep for a few minutes before he returned cradling the tiniest, fluffiest puppy Kensi had ever seen. It had a red bow around its neck that dwarfed its head. In short, it was adorable. “Deeks?” she looked at him questioningly.

He held the puppy out to her. “Happy early birthday, Kens…although now I’ll have to find you another present for the actual day.”

She accepted the warm, squirming,  _ **ridiculously**  _adorable bundle, hugging it close. “I don’t know what to say,” she breathed.

“How about admitting you were jealous? Of a puppy no less,” he said.

She could tell even without looking at him that Deeks was smirking at her so she ignored him, choosing instead to pet the incredibly soft ears of what was – apparently – her new puppy.

He sighed after a moment. “Alright, I’d settle for a ‘thank you, Deeks’.”

That she could do. Smiling at him and cuddling the puppy closer to her she murmured. “Thank you, Deeks.”

“Anytime, partner, anytime.”


End file.
